


Citerness

by traumschwinge



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MMORPGs, Male Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles meets his best friends playing an online multiplayer role playing game (MMORPG) when he's still in college. Over the years, the games they play together change, as does the relationship they have to each other, but Charles is sure it's for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline is all over the place, so beware. Chronological order would be Ch 2, Ch 1, Ch 3; however I rather post them in the order I finished them. I'll be adding to this whenever I feel like it. This is more or less a personal feel-good-AU.
> 
> Displaying author's style for this work is encouraged.   
> If you have questions regarding any terms used here, feel free to ask.

When Charles logged into Skype and was greeted with more than a hundred missed messages in the group chat he was sharing with Erik and Logan, he already dreaded to find out what it was about. Erik and Logan never talked in the groupchat when Charles didn't start the conversation. Ever. Unless they were disagreeing on something and wanted Charles to settle it. Charles rubbed over his tired eyes. After a long day at work, he was in no mood to put up with one of Erik and Logan's silly fights. Whatever it was about. He was not going to bother reading all the messages.

 

Prof X | What's up? | 20:16  
---|---|---  
Magneto | ...and that's why we should side with the City instead of these brutes. | 20:16  
Wolverine | Ev'nin Chuck | 20:17  
Magneto | Hi Charles | 20:16  
  
Charles rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Oh god, this was what it was about? Fractions? And here Charles had thought they were done with this shit after having chosen to which MMO to migrate after the old one they had been playing had been nerfed so often and so badly it had become almost unplayable. Two weeks of discussions and disagreement for the sole sake of disagreeing later, they—or rather, Charles—had found one that looked promising and to which nobody objected too much. And now this.

 

Prof X | Are you really fighting over fractions now? I thought we'd finally agreed on something. | 20:20  
---|---|---  
Magneto | Picking the right fraction is important. | 20:21  
Wolverine | Well I don't want to play some soft city dweller. | 20:21  
Magneto | And I refuse to play some stinking swamp creature. | 20:22  
Wolverine | They have all the same classes it doesn't matter. | 20:23  
Magneto | They don't have a spell knight! | 20:23  
Wolverine | And the city has no barbarian. So now what? | 20:24  
  
 

Charles didn't like where this was going, at all. And sure enough, only a few minutes later, the sentence he had dreaded ever since he'd seen the discussion was dropped.

 

Wolverine | Chuck, what do you think? City or Wilderness? | 20:32  
---|---|---  
  
 

Charles groaned. Of course. No matter what he said, one of his best friends would feel like he had betrayed his trust and sided with the enemy. Why Erik and Logan could never agree on anything was beyond him. In-game, they could work together perfectly, but only when Charles was with them in a group. Otherwise, both were incredible bad team players. Charles sighed.

Prof X | I really don't care. Whatever you two agree on. | 20:35  
---|---|---  
  
Charles watched them discuss for a little longer, but when the arguments started to repeat, he pushed the window to the side so he could open Flight Rope to play a few rounds of silly card games. He wasn't expecting Erik and Logan to reach some sort of agreement. He still told them to contact him should they find a compromise, but that he, for the time being, would be off to play a bit while they were at it.

He wasn't in University anymore and what limited free time he had he didn't want to waste so fruitlessly.

 

~*~

 

As soon as he saw Charles' last message, Logan opened the very rarely used private chat with Erik and started to type.

Wolverine | Do you think he's mad with us? | 20:37  
---|---|---  
Magneto | Charles? | 20:38  
Maybe. | 20:40  
Wolverine | It is kinda silly to fight over this, don't you think? We spent weeks picking a game all three of us would like. And now we're not playing because the two of us can't agree on a fraction. | 20:42  
Magneto | But I really want to play that spell knight class... | 20:43  
Wolverine | All I'm saying is that maybe we should look at this from another perspective | 20:43  
Magneto | Like what? | 20:44  
Wolverine | Like Charles | 20:44  
Magneto | So, you want us to guess what he'd like to play? Didn't he want to go with a priest as always? | 20:46  
Wolverine | Yeah, but he was complaining that he didn't want to be that useless anymore. | 20:49  
Magneto | The shaman then, maybe? | 20:50  
Wolverine | Or the spell knight | 20:51  
Magneto | Hm. | 20:52  
...the buffs of the blue mages look nice too. And he has some decent DPS spells on higher levels. | 20:56  
Wolverine | Are you reading class stats again? | 20:57  
Magneto | Sure. We have to base our choices on something. | 21:00  
https://hurricane.net/games/citerness/classes/blue_mage.html | 21:00  
The wilderness one looks nicer. | 21:02  
Wolverine | Hm, should we ask Charles to play that? But what about you? | 21:03  
Magneto | The rouge looks nice. Much better than the assassin anyway. | 21:06  
Wolverine | So, Rouge for you, Blue Mage for Charles if he's up to and I'll tank as a Barbarian? Sounds solid. | 21:08  
Magneto | Yeah, we should go tell Charles we agreed on Wilderness. | 21:09  
Wolverine | Hey, bub | 21:21  
Magneto | What? | 21:22  
Wolverine | Have you asked him out yet? | 21:24  
Magneto | Are you mad? I promised I wouldn't make a move. | 21:25  
Wolverine | Oh, good. | 21:25  
Magneto | I am an ass. But not that kind of ass. | 21:27  
Or have you? | 21:27  
Asked him out, I mean. | 21:29  
Wolverine | God, no. Bros before hos or sth | 21:30  
And anyway who should I play games with if you were too mad with us to come along. | 21:32  
Magneto | Yeah, same here. | 21:33  
Wolverine | We're alright then, bub? | 21:34  
Magneto | Course | 21:35


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Charles met Logan. And how they met Erik later.

Charles groaned when the single window popped up in the middle of his screen, effectively blocking him from doing anything else but clicking the single button on the bottom of the window. It had been inevitable, he had seen it for the last five minutes, but he still had tried to delay it for as long as possible. It still was frustrating, though. Losing to a boss like this. After about half an hour. He had gotten it down to a third of its health, too, but then, everything had started to go wrong, he had ran out of mana and...

Charles brushed back his hair. Games should be fun, he told himself. They shouldn't be this stressful. Why he still hit restart instead of quit, he couldn't even explain to himself.

As soon as his character respawned in the last town he'd visited, Charles opened up the group search window. His mood dropped almost instantly. There were at least four groups for another boss, eight for another one, but none at all for the one he needed to take on to finish his latest quest. Playing only one or two hours, he sometimes, was what these kinds of games were designed against.

He still created a new group search. Maybe he was lucky and other people were on the same quest as well. Or just farming the same boss, he would take that too. Hell, at this point, he was even willing to give away whatever the boss dropped if he just could find himself a tank or a damage dealer. Had he known how frustrating it was to deal virtually no damage in trade for being very hard to kill, he wouldn't just have chosen to play a healer based on the design.

While he waited, he checked his equipment and spells again. It didn't much help, he couldn't see what he could change to maybe tip the scales in his favor against the boss.

Just when he was about to give up, somebody requested a private chat with him. “Wolverine asks to join your party. Message: 'You're going for Clawial as well?' Accept/Deny” the pop-up read. Charles clicked accept before he could think better of it.

“Hey, I just accepted the quest,” Wolverine wrote in their party chat. “Is it hard?”

Charles was already reviewing what he could get from this Wolverine. Warrior, so a tank, that was good, but he was three or four levels below Charles' own character. It hadn't to mean anything in this case. With a healer as backup, though, he should have no trouble at all.

“It wouldn't be if I could deal damage,” Charles replied. “At least for me, staying alive wasn't the problem.”

“Ok, good. Shall we give it a try, then? Or did you wanna wait for a 3rd?”

“I think we're good. Meet you at the gate?” Charles was already sending his character in the direction for the plains.

“Give me two more minutes to grab a couple of potions and then I'm good, too,” Wolverine said.

Charles waited by the gate for him. Before long, he showed up.

“Lead the way, then,” Wolverine wrote.

Charles went through the gate. The loading screen popped up, announcing that he was about to visit the dusk plains in a moment. As soon as he was loaded into the instance itself and made sure Wolverine was following, he made his way to the boss' spawn area.

~*~

Charles hadn't even been logged in for two minutes when Wolverine send him a group request. It had been almost a month, now, since their first successful boss run together. They had soon noticed that they were mostly playing around the same time, and that it was so much easier if they went for quests together. Even farming exp was not as annoying when they could just do it together. In short, Charles had found himself the perfect partner for online play.

“Evening, Logan,” Charles wrote. About two weeks ago, they had exchanged first names.

“Ev'nin Charles,” Logan wrote back in seconds. “Ready to try Ga'dun again?”

Frowning, Charles typed. “After how he wrecked us yesterday?”

“Once more, maybe we just went for it the wrong way,” Logan insisted.

“Ok, once, but then we'll look for a full party.” Charles sighed.

When they reached the cave the boss was usually hunting, the boss hadn't spawned yet, but somebody else was waiting for it already. Charles stopped some way off. “Should we try again later?” he asked Logan in their chat.

“Why, he's obviously here for the same boss,” Logan wrote back. “And he's about our level. Not even a very op assassin can win alone.”

Charles shook his head. He wrote an invite for their group to the assassin.

“What do you want?” the assassin asked in open instance chat. “I was here first.”

“Yeah, but you'll lose on your own and I don't want to get a ticket if we give it a shot after,” Logan wrote back before Charles had started typing an answer.

“I won't, as long as you let me try on my own first,” the assassin wrote. “Stay were you are. Or back off.”

“What an ass,” Logan wrote to Charles in the privacy of their own chat but still backed off to where Charles was waiting already.

“Well, we just wait until he's done and the boss has healed itself up again and then give it our own try, so where's the harm?” Charles wrote back. “Ok, fine, it's a waste of time, but what else? It's not like we have any other options.”

“I just don't like waiting,” Logan wrote. “Who's school been, lately?”

They passed the time until the boss showed with smalltalk. Charles watched the assassin try his best. He had to admit, he was good. He got the boss down to only a little more than half his health, when it was clear that he would go down in the next minute or two.

“Don't respawn, I got revive,” Charles typed in the hope the assassin would see it. There was no reply, but as soon as the assassin went down, Charles revived it.

“Group now?” Logan wrote.

In lieu of an answer, the assassin simply requested to join their group.

Between the three of them, the boss was much easier than Charles remembered from the day before. It was a little more hectic to have to pay attention to the health of two instead of one other character, but he could manage. Soon enough, the boss went down.

“thank you guys,” the assassin wrote when they had all grabbed their loot. “Sorry for earlier.”

“No problem, it was easier with you anyway,” Logan wrote back.

“Thanks for the rez, Prof,” the assassin went on. “Er, you don't happen to have the other two bosses here open as well?”

“No, but I don't mind the exp,” Charles wrote back. He was surprised how well they had worked together. He wanted to see if that would hold another boss fight.

“As long as the prof's on board, so am I,” Logan wrote.

“Thanks,” the assassin wrote. “These bosses are hard without a decent healer.”

“I take that as a compliment then,” Charles wrote, grinning.

“It was,” the assassin replied.

“Er, guys, I don't want to interrupt your flirting, but I got to clear my inventory first,” Logan interrupted. “Start the other two runs from the town?”

“Fine with me,” the assassin replied.

That was how they had met Erik for the first time.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Logan had just arrived at the airport when his phone pinged with a mail. Confused, because most news letters unusually came in at different times, he pulled it out. A quick glance at the arrivals table told him that he still had some time before the plan from New York would even land. The mail, weirdly enough, was from Erik and read “I overslept. Sorry. I'll get going as soon as I can.”

Logan frowned. Erik wasn't somebody who was ever late. Or overslept for that matter. He was even there way before the time they had agreed to meet at before a raid. And now he should believe Erik overslept by at least three hours? When they had planned for Erik and Charles to visit him for months now? No fucking likely.

“What's wrong, bub?” Logan replied. He had walked over to the gate where he should meet up with Charles.

It took much longer than he would have expected until he got Erik's reply. By then, Charles' fight status had already changed from landed to baggage claim. “I think I'm coming down with a flu. Not sure if I can make the drive up.”

“What the fuck?” Logan murmured. He tried to think of the last time Erik had been sick. They now knew each other for almost ten years and Logan wasn't sure if Erik had been sick more than twice in all this time. For a moment, he wanted to ask Erik whether this was just some sort of scam so he'd have Charles to himself for a week. But it wasn't like Erik to capitulate before a fight had even started.

The mails had him so thoroughly distracted that he didn't notice Charles until he was standing right in front of him. “Logan?” he was asked by a well known voice that had him snap out of his musings. He looked up and blinked. Charles looked so much smaller in real life.

“Oh, er, hi, Charles.” Logan pocketed his phone and shook Charles' hand. “Do you need help with that?” he asked, pointing at the suitcase Charles was pulling behind him.

“Ah, no, it's quite alright,” Charles said. His smile was even cute than it had looked via webcam, Logan noticed. “Is something wrong?”

Logan shrugged. “Erik'll be late,” he admitted. “Hopefully. Didn't he mail you too?” He asked before he realized that Charles wouldn't have seen it even if he had. “He said he was sick.”

“Sick? Is it anything serious?” Logan was leading Charles out of the airport building.

“He's sick enough to know he shouldn't drive a couple of hours to get here,” Logan replied. He took out his phone and opened Erik's mails to show them to Charles.

They walked the rest of the way to Logan's car in silence. Charles was busy reading the mails while walking straight. It was not until Logan was loading the suitcase into the trunk of his car, that Charles spoke again. “That doesn't sound good,” Charles mumbled. “I thought Erik was looking forward for this week as well.”

“Me too, bub, me too,” Logan sighed. “That's why I thought it might be something more serious. Probably he's really sick with a flu and not just over-dramatic because of a cold. Or” Logan winked. “It's all excuses and he can't get away from the girlfriend or wife he never told us about.”

That made Charles laugh, at least, even though it was a cheap joke. They got into the car and Logan started to drive. “Should we call him?” Charles asked. “Or at least send him another mail.”

Logan nodded. “We should. As far I know, he's living on his own. I doubt he'd mind having somebody to complain at.”

“Would you mind if I wrote him a mail?” Charles asked, holding up Logan's phone.

Logan shook his head. “Not at all, go ahead,” he said. “It's probably for the better. After all, I'm the one driving.”

They were quiet while Charles typed. Logan didn't mind. As much as he liked having Charles with him, he also enjoyed a little bit of silence. “So,” Charles said when he finally looked up. “I told him that I arrived save and sound and that we're on the way to your home. I wished him well and asked if there was anything we could do for him. Anything you want to add?”

Logan shook his head and Charles hit send.

~*~

The next few hours were spent with getting Charles' laptop and phone wifi, showing him around the house, putting together a quick dinner and mostly talking. And all the while, they were both occasionally typing mails to an Erik whose replies sounded crankier by the hour. Around ten, and after a couple of online team matches of Super Smash Bros, Logan tossed his phone away.

“Please tell him to go the fuck to sleep,” he groaned.

Charles looked over to him with a lopsided smile. “So he's complaining to you too?”

“He's acting like he's dying,” Logan groaned. “I'm tempted to ask him if we should drop by.”

“Drop by?” Charles blinked. “Oh, right, you said something once about living really close.”

“Three hours drive. It would be no big deal to get to his place before lunch and return in the evening or something like that.” Logan shrugged.

Charles shot him a long look Logan couldn't quite decipher. “I wouldn't mind,” he said eventually. His eyes flickered down to his phone. “And it might be for the better. He didn't even want to play Flight Rope to take his mind off the flu because it was too exhausting when I offered.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Are we sure he's not dying? Mr 'That game is nothing but RNG' claims it's too exhausting to throw down random cards on a virtual board.” He shook his head.

“I don't know,” Charles mused, staring down at his phone. “Maybe he is.”

“Ok, fine, it's settled,” Logan grabbed his phone. “I'll tell him we'll come for him tomorrow.”

Charles nodded, but Logan was already too busy typing to notice the way Charles looked at him.

~*~

It took them less than the estimated three hours to get from Logan's place to Erik's. They didn't talk much during the drive, which was mostly due to the fact that Charles was not even half awake despite having breakfast before they started and that he soon dozed off. Logan didn't seem to mind at all.

Logan woke him when they were already driving through some road lined with apartment houses. “We're almost there,” he told Charles.

“Ngh?” Charles rubbed his eyes. “Did I really sleep the whole drive? I'm so sorry, my friend.”

“Nah, it's okay, bub,” Logan laughed. “You looked like you needed it.”

He stopped the car in front of one of the nicer looking buildings. It was not until then that Charles noticed he hadn't turned the sat nav on for the entire ride. “Are we there?” Charles mind still felt a little sluggish.

“Yup.” Logan had parked the car now and was ready to get out. Charles followed him to the door and then watched Logan press the bell for Erik's apartment without any hesitation or even to stop to look for the right name.

“You visited him before?” Charles asked while they were on their way up to Erik's apartment.

Logan nodded. “Once or twice maybe.”

Charles didn't press the matter further but he lagged a bit behind after that. It also saved him from standing right next to Logan when he banged against Erik's door, only to find it open.

“Hey, you do know it's pretty dangerous to leave the door open, don't you?” Logan asked loudly as he strolled in. Charles followed and closed the door behind them.

“I only opened when I let you in downstairs,” a coarse voice answers from the living room. The words were followed by a coughing fit.

“Yeah, well,” Logan shrugged. He had led Charles directly into the living room where they found Erik curled up in blankets and with a box of tissues next to him. “You look like shit, bub.”

“Fuck off, Logan,” Erik grumbled. His glance then fell on Charles and he gave a tiny wave. “Hey, Charles.”

“Aw, come on, you're glad we came,” Logan laughed. “Well, you kids can talk, I'll go make us some tea.”

Charles watched his friend leave, before he awkwardly shuffled over to the couch on which his other friend was sitting—and looking slightly miserable. “Sorry for intruding on you like this,” Charles mumbled.

Erik shook his head. “I'm glad you two came,” he rasped.

Charles looked at him for a long moment, before he could answer. “Well, we planned on spending this week together, didn't we?” He smiled. “And we didn't want you to suffer all alone while we had fun.”

Erik laughed a little. “Thanks, really, I appreciate it.”

It was then when Logan returned with three mugs of tea. He put one down, before he pushed the other two into Erik's and Charles hands.

“Your cupboards and fridge are disgustingly empty,” Logan announced, glowering at Erik.

Erik merely shrugged weakly. “I didn't plan to be here, remember,” he croaked. “And I couldn't go shopping yesterday. Too sick.”

“I could go,” Charles offered. “It'd also... uhm... you know, give you two some time.”

Two frowns were directed at him. Erik was rasping something that sounded a lot like “what?” while Logan, after a few moments of senseless blinking, came up with, “What for?”

Charles flushed. Had he misinterpreted the signs he had been seeing? Hadn't there been any signs and he'd just been imagining things? “Just... I don't know, talk? Without me being there?” he offered weakly.

“And why do you think we want that? Or need that?” Logan asked. He looked more cautions than confused. Erik, on the other hand, was still looking very much like he had no idea what Charles could possibly be talking about.

“I just assumed...” Charles gave a helpless shrug. “You're always talking behind my back and...”

“And?” Logan prompted.

“...and you knew exactly where Erik lived, you pressed the right doorbell without even looking,” Charles went on. “You could have told me,” he sighed.

“Told you what?” Logan asked.

“That you were dating!” Charles blurted out.

“We what?!” Erik gasped, before starting to cough violently.

“Ew,” Logan wrinkled his nose. “Why would you think that I was dating _him?_ ” He frowned. For a second, his glance flitted over to Erik as if he expected to find an answer there, but Erik was just as clueless as him.

Charles cleared his throat. He felt mortified by his false accusation to his best friends. If only he could take his words back again. But, he at least owed his friends an explanation. “ Well,” he murmured, still flushed. “I had the feeling that you both were hitting on me. And then it stopped, from one day to the next. Or, you both did, at the same time. Stop hitting on me, I mean. And you suddenly seemed to me so much closer, so I thought, well... that might be an explanation, that your dating, that is... I see now that it was stupid of me to just assume...” He faltered.

“Uhm,” Logan started carefully. “We're just friends, Charles. Really.”

"Oh,  but if y ou  were, you w o uld n't have to hide it, I don't mind, really. I just..."  Charles shrugged. He felt extremely unhappy.  "I might be a bit afraid to be left out, you know?"

“Oh,” Logan sighed. He dropped down on the couch next to Charles. “I think you got a bit wrong there, bub, but... eh, it's not like that wasn't in part our fault, too. At least it looks like that to me.” He scratched his sideburn. "We stopped hitting on you because we agreed that we'd rather stay friends, all three of us, than one, you know, being your boyfriend and the other leaving or something."

Erik glared at him over Charles' head. “You weren't supposed to tell him,” he hissed.

Logan shrugged. “Would you rather want Charles here to think you're my boyfriend?”

“No!” Erik gasped. But then, when the coughing had died down again, he admitted, “Well, maybe. You're not as bad as I once thought you were.”

Charles ' jaw practically dropped at this revelation. As much as he had tried to convince himself lately that he wouldn't mind his best friends dating—as long as they didn't do it behind his back because they didn't trust him enough—the idea that he helped bring ing them together by  mentioning it was a bit too much.  He was just glad that Logan looked about as shocked as Charles himself felt.

“Are you hitting on me now, bub?” Logan asked. He was grinning but Charles could almost feel how nervous he was.

Erik had gone pale when he'd realized what he'd just said. It took him a while  to answer Logan, maybe because he felt like he was about to pass out. “What did I just say?” he murmured, more to himself than anything.

"Am I right to assume that me that's only the third best outcome for you?"  Logan's voice sounded surprisingly calm about the whole affair.

Erik merely nodded in reply.

"You'd rather have Charles as a boyfriend?"  Logan went on, uncaring for the incredulous stares he was getting from both Charles and Erik.

"That's second  best, "  Erik sighed after a few moments. Charles felt like there was much more to this answer, but it took him a long moment to figure out why. But, oh, of course, There was a third favorable outcome and Charles found he wasn't too opposed to the idea. If it would change anything, it would be for the better. Or rather, he expected, it would be a mix of now, when they all got along and the flirting they had going before, Charles assumed, Erik and Logan had made their silly pact.

“Same. So, Charles,” Logan turned towards him. “What do you think?”

"I think that i live halfway across the country,”  Charles grinned. “But... If you're willing to try, I don't see anything wrong with it.”

“You don't?” Erik asked.

Charles shook his head. “Why? It sounds like the best solution.” He leaned over to Erik and pressed a kiss to his hot cheek. And, just because he knew Logan would protest otherwise, he then turned and kissed Logan as well.

“So,” Logan clapped his hands together with a smug grin. “Now that we're done talking, it's time to get you to bed, bub.”

“What?” Erik protested. “But I'm sick!”

“Exactly,” Charles agreed. “That's why you should go sleep for a bit.” He leaned closer to Erik for a moment again. “Don't worry, we'll still be here when you wake up.”

~* ~

A week later.

 

Magneto | I'll have you known that I thought it was all a fever dream for two entire days, asshole. | 20:37  
---|---|---  
Wolverine | Hey, it's not my fault that you were so high on cold meds that you randomly had to confess your undying love for me. | 20:38  
Out of the blue. | 20:38  
I thought you lost your mind for a second. | 20:38  
Prof X | I see you couldn't wait for me to get home first. | 20:39  
Got home alright, Logan? | 20:40  
And, Erik, I agree with the sentiment that you lost your mind there for a moment. | 20:41  
Magneto | Hey, stop teaming up against me! | 20:42  
How was your flight? | 20:42  
Wolverine | That's my boy. Drive was ok, how was your flight? | 20.42  
Just yesterday you seemed to like it when we team up on you ;) | 20:43  
Prof X | Boring. Wish I could have stayed. | 20:44  
I'll really miss you now. | 20:45  
Wolverine | Aww, that's sweet of you. | 20:46  
Miss you, too, already. | 20:46  
Prof X | I'm almost tempted to plan the next trip already. | 20:48  
Wolverine | Is that why you take such a long to answer? :P | 20:48  
Prof X | Not the only reason. | 20:50  
I'm also eating. | 20:51  
Erik, are you pouting? | 20:52  
Magneto | Nah, I just warmed up dinner myself. | 20:54  
Wolverine | Don't try lying to us :P | 20:54  
Magneto | Do I now have to send you prove pics of my dinner, Logan? Don't be ridiculous. | 20:55  
Prof X | I'd rather have other pictures of you. | 20:56  
Magneto | Charles! | 20:56  
Wolverine | Hehe, I bet you would. Want one of mine, too? | 20:57  
Prof X | Not that kind of picture! | 20:57  
Okay, maybe that kind too, for when I get too lonely :P | 20:57  
But I actually need pictures to show you off to my sister. | 20:58  
You know, pics where you don't look like run over by a truck. | 20:58  
Wolverine | Oh, that kind of pic. No problem. | 21:00  
Magneto | I'll send you one tomorrow. It's too dark for decent pics rn and I can't find any. | 21:01  
Wolverine | You mean, one on which you're not trying to melt through steel with your glare? | 21:02  
Magneto | Are you that set on making me regret it already? | 21:03  
Wolverine | Oh, come on now, I was just teasing. | 21:03  
Prof X | I think it's cute, Erik. If that helps. | 21:04  
Magneto | Thanks Charles. Can you believe he's been like this all the time tonight? | 21:05  
Is that your way of coping, Logan? | 21:06  
Prof X | 21:07  
I can't take this every evening ;) | 21:08  
Magneto | You definitely should. | 21:09  
Wolverine | Yeah, come over again. You live too far away. | 21:10  
Prof X | I'm already looking at my calendar to find a date. Mail you tomorrow with suggestions? | 21:12  
Magneto | Sounds good. | 21:13  
Wolverine | Yeah, looking forward to it. | 21:14  
Prof X | And now I'll have to leave you. I'm tired and it's back to work tomorrow :'( | 21:15  
Wolverine | Already? | 21:16  
Ok, fine, good night, baby, sleep well. | 21:16  
Magneto | Good night Charles. | 21:17  
Prof X | I should do some things for work before I get to sleep and I won't get anything done when I'm chatting with you. | 21:18  
Love you both. <3 | 21:19  
Magneto | Love you too. | 21:20  
Wolverine | Me too. | 21:20


End file.
